10
Chiaki blames Tatsuya for the incident occurring during the Nine Schools Competition Mirage Bat match. That incident made Kobayakawa Keiko losing her magic powers. Her older sister got a shock, and then mental state weakened, leading to her withdrawal from the Thesis Competition. She believes that he could have stopped it from happening. Ever since, she has nursed a grudge against Tatsuya, and ended up helping terrorists in order to "make him show a regretful face", although her plan did not work. She was spared imprisonment (hacking is a crime) by Tatsuya's intervention, but her grudge has continued into their second year. Chiaki harbors contempt towards Tatsuya, who she deems being a selfish man who didn't do anything during Kobayakawa's fall during the Mirage Bat event, the player her sister was responsible for. Despite her dark feeling towards him, she accepted the theoretical help of Tatsuya in constructing a new magic for Tomitsuka Hagane, who she seems to hold dear, to use in the AD 2096 Nine School Competition pair Shield Down event. Although Hattori isn't someone who specializes in close-quarter combat, he had never lost a duel, not even once until his bout with Tatsuya. He is the top student among his cohorts, but has no renown for using exceptionally strong magic, unparalleled processing speed, or multi-casting. However, Hattori is an incredibly versatile Magician who could choose from an assortment of compound magic to fit any scenario. Compound MagicEdit Compound Magics : They're not simply magics that have multiple spells woven into one Magic Sequence. It is a combination of the effects of multiple magics where the aggregate whole provides a greater effect than the sum of its parts. : This type of magic greatly benefits from Hattori's versatility, and brings out his potential. ➨ Dry Blizzard : Related Article: Saegusa Mayumi — Hale Particles : Dry Blizzard is a Convergence-Release-Movement Compound Systematic Magic that collects the carbon dioxide in the air to produce particles of dry ice. The dry ice flies at high speed by converting the thermal energy produced by the freezing process into kinetic energy. The higher the temperature, the greater the velocity. : This is the basic form of the spell that Mayumi used during Speed Shooting. ➨ Slithering Sanders : Like Dry Blizzard, stones of dry ice are produced and water vapor is condensed. This combination magic utilizes Oscillation-System and Dispersion-System Magic to melt the ice, creating a fog of carbon dioxide which has high electrical conductivity through which a static charge is ran through. ➨ Linear Sandstorm : Linear Sandstorm is a Speed·Convergence Compound Magic that Hattori used against Ninth High School during the Official Division of Monolith Code. As the first dust particle raises into the air at the center, this Area of Effect offensive magic constructs layers upon layers of complexity around the center as it spins around. : He is in-charge of fine tuning the scheduling and providing equipment for illegal operations related to magic requested by the Yotsuba Family. Another way to put it would be he was the butler that served as the "Yotsuba’s control tower". Hanabishi was headhunted from outside the Yotsuba Family. The reason he was chosen is because he was a former serviceman with extensive combat experience even though he has an ordinary capacity for magical power. : The Goldie Family developed the Magic Bullet Tathlum, and it is the trump card of the Family and taught to recognized members of the Main Family. The technique was an Ancient Magic passed down through generations before the ascension of Modern Magic, which involved the rewriting of Ancient Magic into Modern Magic. 2 Tathlum is known to be a magic projectile, Amelia's great-uncle used small spherical shells when he used Magic Bullet Tathlum. Amelia's Grandmother was responsible for teaching her Magic Bullet Tathlum, and only direct members of the family were privy to the fact. Amelia has her own technique for using the spell She is a shareholder of multiple Chemical Engineering and Food Engineering companies. 1 During the first day of the Master Clans Conference, Kudou Retsu appeared during the meeting and confessed to the fact that the Kudou Family was guilty for partnering with Zhou Gongjin who offered Taoist techniques for creating weapons with Parasites and learning how to control them in order to test them during the Nine Schools Competition in the Steeplechase Cross-Country event against students. With this, the Kudou Family voluntarily withdrew from the Ten Master Clans. This made Mai the oldest member among the Family Heads to become the new facilitator in charge of the meeting (as due to the common understanding between the heads of the 10 Master Clans that the eldest present would be the facilitator Thanks to her military training, she possesses a magnificent figure that most people dare not look at too openly, yet her amicable attitude, mundane wardrobe, and small amount of make up that covers her delicate facial features allow anyone to comfortably converse with her. She possesses a smile that can perfectly display her dazzling features. Like her grandfather, Kudou Retsu, Kyouko has a mischievous and crafty side, but also a playful nature for her personality. SPECIAL Magical AbilitiesEdit She is the daughter of the Fujibayashi Family, which is known for its Ancient Magic. Her skills with technology allow her to overlay the electronic network within the Information Dimension. She is capable of sensing electronic differences within a one kilometer radius. Hacking SkillsEdit Kyouko is an expert at hacking by utilizing her magic to manipulate electricity with hacking programs of her own creation from her personal small terminal shaped CAD. With the aid of her CAD and magic, she can easily access any security door by modifying the electric conductivity or any wireless communication device by controlling the electronic waves. Such unique methods are ones that no one else can easily imitate. Combine these skills with her magic interference that can conceal her presence and any of her allies from surveillance systems, Kyouko can bypass through any security without being detected. AN20 025 MagicEdit ➨ Thunder Needle A Magic that involves firing electrified needles towards a target. This results in the target's entire body being peppered with numerous, hair-like needles, through which an electric current is flowed through. This Magic technique is used to pin down enemies and immobilize targets into submission by making them quiver and shake uncontrollably from the electricity, removing all resistance from targets. First seen being used by Kyouko at the Mirage Bat arena to suppress a Generator that was trying to go on a bloody rampage. BACK TO The Fortress Series (城塞・シリーズ), also known as Burg Folge (ブルク・フォルゲ) was developed in Germany, which became the first time the technique of tuning Magicians via genetic manipulation was used in the world. 1 The scientists of Rozen Magicraft were commissioned to research and create the Fortress Series (Burg Folge) for the German Army. 1 Burg Folge is the name given to those who had their the body tuned with a technique developed with the emphasis of improving the durability of the body. Due in part because Magicians were thought to be weaker at close range combat instead of at magic. They underwent the strengthening of their physical abilities contained in their genes, which brought forth a breed of "Super soldiers that could use magic", or "Enhanced humans that could simultaneously use both superhuman physical abilities, and magic technical abilities", both of which were more apt descriptions than calling them tuned Magicians. 2 When one didn't remove the body’s limiter through any external means —— it was already known at that time that such a method would have a high probability of damaging an individuals magical technical ability —— but by raising the performance of the individuals physical body. Possibly as a result of the unreasonable genetic remodeling, many among the Burg Folge's First Generation died during childhood, and even the majority of those who grew up to become adults either went mad and died. 2 The mind of those who were young had a high rate of self-destruction, but those who were Third Type's had a ten percent increase in stability over going mad. 1 The reasons for stripping off their number could be from causes such as: the crime of treason, the crime of failure to perform an important duty, or ‘incompetence’. Just like discrimination against Course 2 students at National Magic University Affiliated High Schools, this has not been exterminated, and is still being practiced. It has grown even worse, and is in the process of becoming a severe problem; this invisible glass ceiling of discrimination against 'Extras' still persists. In Shiba Tatsuya’s generation, not many are aware that their family name indicates that they were descended from an 'Extra', because their parents hid it from them. The reason being that deeply rooted prejudice would cause them to be regarded as a "failure" and "defective merchandise", which would be inserted into their consciousness as magicians. Ichihara Suzune (市原 鈴音) Once the Ichihana (一花) Family, the name was changed to Ichihara (市原). 1 The Ichihana being from the First Institute, gained the magic to disable opponents and thus interfere with them by manipulating their nerves. This resulted in the Number "One" being dropped form their name. 2 The magic in question that can directly interfere with the human body was made forbidden to use for any non-medical reasons, otherwise the use of the magic is heavily restricted. 3 Nanakura/NakuraEdit Known Members: Nakura Saburou (名倉 三郎) Once the Nanakura (七倉) Family, the name was changed to Nakura (名倉). The Seventh Laboratory's development focus was colony control magic that is able to move over 100 objects simultaneously but the projectiles need to be prepared beforehand with a spell to manipulate them. Nakura finds it combat ineffective to always have the bulky medium in hand so they developed Magic Sequences that could use colony control magic at any time at the expense of reducing the number of targets that they control and using any projectiles like water or even blood. Since they were unable to develop the ability that the Seventh Laboratory hoped for, they were stripped of their Number. It seems to be popular belief that the Nanakura's now serve the Saegusa Family, one of the current bearers of the number Seven (七) in their name. 4 However, this needs further confirmation, especially since it is explicitly stated during the conversation when Mayumi tried to recruit Tatsuya to conduct an investigation into the case of Nakura's death that "The police requested those, since they want to store them as evidence. Furthermore, Nakura-san has no relatives, so I thought it might help to catch the criminal even a little if I handed them over. The Wahrheit Sisters were born from the same fertilized egg and the same sperm of the same man and women. Both Linda and Emma were born from the same type of artificial womb, a month apart from one another. 1 Emma shows a significant aptitude for the use of Convergent Systematic Reinforcement Magic as a member of the Burg Folge (Dritte Art) as someone with an augmented body. 1 Originally dissatisfied with his life he worked as a dorm manager before graduating from a technical college. Afterwards he went to work as a technician on the micro-black hole experiment conducted in Dallas Texas. 1 Originally while inspecting the outer wall of the electrical distributor for the particle accelerator he got possessed by a parasite Hypnosis Force - the ability isn't very strong especially since it couldn't command another to do something that went against their convictions, deeply held values, or even their religious beliefs. It was more of an ability to persuade and help an individual along the way to do something he wanted if it fell under the confines of following acceptable logic and common sense is a member of "The National Diet". He is part of those who are against the power of the Ten Master Clans. He recognizes the value of Magicians, but is using the Anti-Magician movement to be elected. He doesn't know much about Magic. He was involved in an attempt to cut the links between the JSDF and young Magicians by visiting First High School with reporters in order to find evidence that the military was grooming young Magicians into becoming involved with the military. 1 Instead, he became a witness to Tatsuya's Stellar Furnace experiment, and involuntarily praised the student Magicians on their success. Kanon is a member of the Chiyoda Family, which is one of the Hundred Families. In her family name, there is the number Thousand (千). The Magicians of the Chiyoda Family specialize in using Long Range Solid Matter Oscillation Systematic Magic, particularly when it comes to using Earthshaker magic. ➨ ''Mine GenesisEdit : A Long Range Solid Matter Oscillation Systematic Magic that creates a powerful oscillation that can be applied on any material such as dirt, rock, sand, or cement as long as the solid matter is recognized as the "Earth's surface". The applied area will suffer vertical vibrations that run perpendicular to the epicenter as the affected "Earth's surface" groans under the magic. : Applying Vector Inversion Processes is her specialty. : ➨ Pressure Slash A Weight-Type Magic that Naotsugu utilizes along with his short-bladed baton to expand his weapon's range to a length of a long-sword. A magic that uses the metal coil that is extended from the tip of the rod to form a thin repulsion field that can slice through anything it touches. : Physical AbilitiesEdit Due to training from a young age, Erika has highly honed reflexes. During Scorched Halloween, she was the only one among the girls who was able to keep up with the physical speeds of the boys. Her physical speed is said to be the fastest or at least one of the fastest in her family, thus making her the only one in her family able to use certain secret technique. “ Necessary components also included the ability to sprint forward without losing one's balance due to loss of inertia and the ability to hold the blade steady and prevent wobbling. Finally, and perhaps most importantly, the high speed reaction and perception that would not be subverted by the loss of inertia. Those were the critical components to Yamatsunami. Erika was born with that "speed" and with countless days of harsh training, she finally obtained this ability. ” —Describing the necessary components of Yamatsunami, Volume 7, Chapter 11 Swordsman's Eye As a result of her training, she has developed the "Swordsman's Eye", which allows her to accurately assess her opponent's power and predict her opponents moves. Magical AbilitiesEdit Systematic MagicEdit As a Course 2 student, her skill with Systematic Magic, at least in invocation speed, complexity of spells, and power & scale of Zone Interference, isn't as great as some other Magicians. However, she seems to be highly adept with magic related to combat. She specializes in Speed-Type (possibly Movement-Type) and Convergence-Type Magic. Erika-vs-Sayaka-AN6 Self-Acceleration A basic Speed-Type Magic (or possibly Movement-Type Magic) that enhances the speed of the user's physical movements. Fortification Magic Also known as Convergent Systematic Reinforcement, this Convergence-Type Magic reinforces the position of one physical object in relation to another. Erika uses this to strengthen her hollow baton-shaped CAD to the point that it can cut through solid metal. In order to avoid feeding a steady stream of Psions into her CAD and wasting her energy, Erika states that she uses this only at the time of extension and time of impact. Yamatsunami A Speed-Type/Weight-Type Magic that first minimizes the inertia of the user and the weapon while closing in on the target at high speed. Then this hidden sword technique transfers all of the stored inertia from the user and weapon movements to the point of contact with the target. With Orochimaru, the secret weapon of the Chiba Family, the stored inertia could be further enhanced by closing in from a distance further out to reach a maximum 10 tons. Yamatsunami Tsubamegaeshi An alternate technique of Yamatsunami, where inertia is not restored upon the downwards swing of the sword, but rather, upon the slice upwards. The weight of the blow is the same as the main technique where as its speed is slower. EquipmentEdit Weaponized-Integrated CADEdit Erika uses a CAD shaped as a Telescopic Steel Baton (Nightstick) as her primary weapon. It has an Activation Sequence engraved upon it by the Isori Family (Isori Kei). OrochimaruEdit The secret weapon, Orochimaru (大蛇丸), is the blade forged to use Yamatsunami. The entire length of the sword is 180 cm, the blade alone being 140 cm. It is one of the weapons that is in the pinnacle of sword-type armament forged by the Chiba Family. MizuchimaruEdit A weaponized-integrated CAD in the shape of a sword. It was made by the Isori Family and adjusted by Tatsuya to be a downsized version of Orochimaru, allowing Erika to use a weaker version of Yamatsunami. : ➨ Ghost Walker "Ghost Walker" was a magic that selected positions based on fortune. Still, much like how Ninjutsu was seen as solely a physical attribute despite its nature as a high class ability, the Ancient Magic — Ghost Walker also had a side of its own. It was a magic that manipulated the vectors. Based on the user's wishes, this secretive magic could redirect other people's attention to the desired location. People with their vectors scrambled would never locate the target. Much like someone who intended to walk straight forward but was actually walking in circles, or maybe seeing a carriage plainly in walking distance but never able to catch up. Ghost Walker was a specialized branch of mental interference magic. Unrestricted by physical parameters, consciously manipulating the target's direction was the basics of Ghost Walker. ➨ Gold Electron Silkworms Golden Electron Silkworms pass across connections to invade electronic devices. It's a magic that disables precision weaponry. The silkworms don't rewrite the process itself. Instead, they interfere with the output signal and may even alter the signal. This delays the spell activation by hampering the electronic mechanism without triggering the OS or anti-virus programs. Prior to identifying the Golden Electron Silkworms, Japanese forces suffered terribly under its effects. : After appearing in Japan, it appears that he can bend a physical objects trajectory at will : Asuka has a unique ability to look for and view any abnormalities a patients body may have through physical radiation. She can make a more accurate diagnosis than that of high tech equipment at normal hospitals by simply looking at the patient : With the title of "Sirius" bestowed upon her, Lina is given the honor and status of being the most powerful combat Magician in the USNA military. Only those who have defeated the previous "Sirius" can earn this title. She relies on her superior speed in magic activation and physical movement to overwhelm her opponents in a battle. Furthermore, unlike many magicians, she is not above using assorted weapons, from knives to an automatic pistol equipped with a silencer to supplement her impressive hand-to-hand combat skills and magic abilities. Physical AbilitiesEdit Lina is not only skilled as a Magician, but also as a physical combatant. Tatsuya notes that while Lina's hand-to-hand skills weren't on his level (i.e. master level), they were more than enough to be classified as first-class. Lina appears to be highly well-trained and boasts incredibly fast physical movements, which she uses in conjunction with her magic to take opponents down. Magic AbilitiesEdit Purely in terms of magic, despite her ability to use Strategic-Class Magic (which by definition is large scale, wide-area magic), Lina naturally specializes in high speed, small-scale, high-impact magic. As such, her invocation speed is blindingly fast, even faster than Miyuki's, whose processing speed was so fast that the school equipment couldn't keep up and accurately measure it. Lina's invocation speed is presumed to be the fastest of any character introduced so far. Both the power and reach of Lina's Zone Interference appear to lose out to Miyuki's, however, her magic abilities are nevertheless among the highest of caliber among Magicians in the world. Systematic MagicEdit Within Systematic Magic, Lina specializes in Dispersion-Type Magic and Movement-Type Magic. :* '''Dancing Blades' :: Presumably a Movement-Type Magic that Lina uses on her knife Integrated Devices to cause multiple blades to fly at high speeds from all angles towards her opponent. :* Molecular Divider :: A classified USNA military magic that weakens molecular bonds developed by Major William Sirius, the previous USNA Combat Magician Commander, and improved by Lina. It can allow the user to cut through any physical object. Lina activates Molecular Divider with her knife Integrated Casting Device during her duel with Miyuki. :* Muspelheim :: A Dispersion-Type area magic which decomposed gas molecules into plasma, and furthermore, by forcibly separating the ions from the electrons, created a high energy electromagnetic field. :* Heavy Metal Burst :: An incredibly powerful Strategic-Class Dispersion-Type Magic that disperses heavy metals and turns them into plasma. This high energy plasma is then expelled in all direction from the user, destroying everything in its path. While Heavy Metal Burst is not unique to Lina, she is the only one able to use this magic at a level needed for it to be used in combat, or at least on the level for it to be classified as Strategic-Class Magic. In terms of potency, Heavy Metal Burst is widely considered to be the strongest registered Strategic-Class Magic. :* Parade :: A highly complex, multi-system Counter Magic derived from the Ancient Magic technique Matoi that involves manipulating color, shape, sound, heat, and even position to project an illusion of the caster to fool the opponent. It stops the opponent from casting magic by preventing the opponent's ability to set coordinates for his or her magic. This is done by interfering with both visual signals (certain spells need visual confirmation) and by creating a duplicate of the user even within the Information Dimension (prevents accurate targeting of the user's Eidos by the opponent). Knife Integrated CADEdit A specialized CAD that has several Movement-Type spells programmed into it. Throwing the knife activates the magic to speed up the knife and change its direction. PistolEdit A medium-sized automatic pistol with a silencer that Lina usually uses to execute deserters. She applies Data Fortification on the bullet to pierce through the passive Data Fortification that all Magicians employ as a defense. BrionacEdit Brionac is a special weapon developed by the USNA to allow for the tactical use of the Strategic-Class Magic Heavy Metal Burst, giving Lina the ability to use a focused, small-scale version of Heavy Metal Burst in normal combat situations. Brionac forms a barrier to contain the shock wave released from the transformation of plasma and prevent the plasma from causing extraneous damage to the surroundings such as a populated city. Imitating the spiritual weapon, Brionac, which was said to be a spear of light that could pierce through anything, its operation system is based on the classified Free After Execution (FAE) theory. The theory states that there is a small gap in time between the invocation of magic and manifestation of the effects. Brionac manages to control Lina's magic output by taking advantage of the time gap, which is impossible for a human to use or take advantage of naturally : Eimi is a talented magician, a statement that can be backed up by her status as a Course 1 student in First High, an elite magic school, a member of the Goldie Main Family, and as a participant in the Nine Schools Competition. Her magic power and skill level were both high enough to land her 3rd place in the Ice Pillar Break in the Newcomers' division and runner-up in the Speed Shooting Event in the same division. As a skilled Magician, Eimi's specialty lies in Shooting Magic. Her CAD drawing is on par with Morisaki Shun's Quick Draw where she can quickly remove the safety on her CAD in her shooting posture while supplying her CAD with Psions at the same time. Eimi's specialty is Artillery Magic, falling under Movement System, capable of accelerating objects to high-speed in a short amount of time. It wouldn't be difficult for her to compress masses of air and then firing them into the sky, producing a sound similar to fireworks. ➨ Magic Bullet Tathlum A secret Magic skill of the Goldie Family that was secretly taught to her. Only the members of the main family can learn this because acquiring this skill is necessary in order to have a right for the succession of the Goldie Family, as Tathlum is what represents the Goldie Family. In volume 12, this magic is compared to the delayed activation spell Million Edge. : Even though Toshikazu is the heir to his family and part of the police force, he is a rather laid back individual with a playful attitude. His family, friends, and colleagues all see him as a lazy, flirtatious guy. An example of this is, since the Chiba Family's dojo has female disciples, his sister once fiercely berated him, calling him the "dishonorable and lecherous Kazu-nii" owing to his wild days during his years as a student. In reality, he is a diligent, sharp man that has earned his skills and abilities through hard work alone rather than natural talent. : Physical AbilitiesEdit As a Magician, Toshikazu can travel over any distances or obstacles four times faster the normal human speed with the aid of magic such as leaping between tall skyscrapers in order to get to the top of one another. Using Move-Type Magic that blatantly ignores gravity and inertia, he can easily spring into the air in irregular trajectories at an amazingly high speed in order to avoid the aim of an enemies magic attack, and to take down multiple enemies in a blink of the eye. Magical AbilitiesEdit Born as a member of the Chiba Family, Toshikazu specializes in close combat magic, and has various secret sword techniques in his arsenal. ➨ Iron Breaker A secret sword technique from the Hundred Families Chiba Family. This technique does not view the sword to be cast from iron and steel, but identified the "sword" itself as a concept and applied Move-Type Magic to the slashing motion with the aid of the Magic Sequence. A "sword" identified as a singular concept turned into a molecular blade that can't be shattered, blunted, or broken if it were to cut through all resistance along its slashing axis. He used his sword cane to break open a metallic cargo door on board a ship during his night raid at the Yokohama Wharf. ➨ Tetsuzan A secret sword technique that normally sets the "blade" as the only concept set inside the blade with a Magic Sequence from Move-Systematic magic set to guide the blade's slashing motion. A slash that can smoothly cut deep through thick armor with ease. When Toshikazu swings his sword enhanced by this magic, his body already knows how to move. Through thousands, tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands of repetitive motions of practice, the slashing action has been carved into his very body even before he learned this technique. ➨ Lightning Tetsuzan When Ikazuchimaru is used to activate 'Tetsuzan', not only the blade, but the swordsman is also included within the magic's targets, thus realizing the possibility of high speed attacks and slashes without trembling. This is a technique taken to the logical extreme, once he initiates 'Lightning Tetsuzan', he can only follow through with its motion. He isn't a genius like his young brother, he relied on a determined training regiment unknown to other people to earn his ability to use the Ikazuchimaru's Tetsuzan technique, 'Lightning Tetsuzan'.